


"Hey Saihara-chan" [Alternative Ending]

by jiimiin



Series: Shitty angst fics w/ alternate endings [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Happy and ALIVE boys, I did this instead of sleep, I hope you enjoyed this, I hope your happy, M/M, Ouma and Saihara are happy boys, Temporary comatose (can I even call it that?), because i didn't, car crashes, i like dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: Is he really just asleep?





	"Hey Saihara-chan" [Alternative Ending]

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I think I have failed at fluff. This also sounds pretty rushed and I'm sorry, but school is tomorrow. I would've tried to make it longer 
> 
>  
> 
> Go thank @sugamint  
> for saying that I should make a much more _happier_ ending.

"Hey Saihara-chan, first night is a rough night, huh?

"Don't worry though, I know you'll be fine and that's not a lie!"

He tried laughing but it only came out as a pathetic attempt at trying to brighten up the atmosphere. The self proclaimed liar sighed, sitting on the chair that the hospital provided guests for when they were visiting their loved ones. It was completely silent except for the heart monitor that would make a 'beep' noise every few seconds. Events that occurred earlier had replayed in his mind.

_"Amami-chan, are you sure that you know where your going?", this was about the 20th time Ouma asked this and he was losing his patience. The green-haired male who was in the driver's seat of the car was trying so hard not to turn his head around and glare at him._

__

__

"Ouma-kun, I don't think it's wise to try to set off Amami-kun. Especially when he's the one driving", Shuuichi turned his head around so he was now facing the other in the back. "But we've been driving for hooooooooours!", he whines, "I think he got us loooooooost!" This finally sets off Amami. The enigmatic male turned his head around to face Ouma, "You try driving!" "Maybe I will!" As a full argument was about to begin, Shuuichi screamed. 

_The two arguing snapped out of it, but it was too late. Another Car had crashed right into them when they weren't paying attention. The force of the crash pulled Ouma forwards before his seatbelt yanked him back, hitting his head against the not very soft head cushions attached to the seats._

__

__

_Help had arrived shortly after the incident. Ouma had came out of it with a few cuts and bruises. Surprisingly, Amami only came out with a few cuts and a broken arm. The two are talking to the firefighters who had helped. "W-What a-about S-Saihara-kun?", Amami turned around to the the ambulance put the said male on a stretcher before wheeling him in the vehicle._

__

__

_"You guys are lucky", One firefighter says, "I can't say the same about your friend. Judging by the looks of the crash, Most of the impact was on his side." "S-Saihara-chan w-will be o-okay, right?", Ouma looked at him with pleading eyes. "I shouldn't be lying, it be cruel so I'm going to have to tell you the truth. I'm no doctor, but his given injuries will most likely take a long time to recover from" Despite having no signs or body language that said he was lying, Ouma knew for a fact that he lying._

__

__

_Right?...._

_**RIGHT?!** _

"Hey Saihara-chan!"

"It's been a day after the crash and I'm doing well. You can never hold the supreme leader down, nishishishi"

His laughter sounds forced

"You know, it's actually kind of peaceful watching you calmly breathe. You don't appear to hold any stress, fear or Anxiety"

"In its own way, it looks cute."

"That not a lie"

"But enough sleeping, you might end up sleeping for a week!"

"Just...please...wake up soon...."

He sighed and slumped down on the chair he was sitting in.

He refuses to go home and insists on staying here overnight. The doctors finally give up on trying to get him to leave.

The next day rolled in _**painfully**_ slow

"Hey Saihara-chan!"

"Our classmates dropped by a few hours ago to leave you some get well soon gifts! Isn't that nice?"

 

"When you wake up, I'll even ask Kaede to preform a song just for you! You should feel excited knowing that"

 

"Maki says its most likely that you won't wake up, but I don't believe her one bit! She just doesn't have any faith!"

"....Just don't make Maki's statement a truth..."

Another day rolled in.

"Hey Saihara-chan!"

 

"It's been around Four days since the crash, can you believe it?"

 

"Amami-chan is being delusional. He said that the doctors informed him that you were in a coma."

 

"He's just being silly, they all know you're just sleeping!"

 

"You'll wake up soon and show them that they're lying"

_wake up...._

_**WAKE UP** _

 

 

Nightfall quickly rolled in. Ouma tiredly sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Stupid eyes...Just...stay open for...." The self proclaimed liar trailed off when sleep had won the internal argument going on.

Just because sleep went easy on him, it didn't mean dreams were any better.

_In the dream, Shuuichi is laying down on his hospital bed. A few doctors surround him, writing down some things in their clipboards. Ouma tries to push past them to see Shuuichi, but the refused to move._

_When he finally managed to get them to move, the sight before him nearly made him want to run away and cry. Shuuichi's body is horribly damaged. Deep gashes with bits of car and glass are deeply embedded in there. His legs were twisted at the most inhuman way he has seen._

_"S-Saihara-chan?"_

_"H....ey...Ou..ma...kun"_

_Wake up._

__He continued to stare at the mangled body._ _

_"H...ey...Ou..ma...kun"_

__Wake up_ _

__He **won't**_ believe this is true._

_"Ouma-kun, wake up!"_

_**_WAKE UP_ ** _

The purple-haired male jolted awake in his seat, nearly falling off in the process. 

"Geez Doctor-chan, ever heard of just shaking someone awake-" 

Ouma stops talking as soon as he realized _who_ he was talking to. He let's tear prick his eyes, but he's too happy to care. 

**"Saihara-chan?"**

The dark-haired detective was sitting up on his hospital bed, wearing a small smile on his expression. Ouma hastily wipes away the tears from his eyes as soon as they cause his vision to blur. He didn't want to miss a second of _any_ of this 

Unaware of what he was doing, The self proclaimed liar stood up from his chair and walked towards the detective. He pulls him into a hug, he had a sincere smile on his face. 

_"You finally woke up"_

_Shuuichi softly hummed, slightly leaning forwards to press a soft kiss against Ouma's forehead. The Supreme leader blushed and returned the favor by placing a quick peck on the detective's lips. This caused the darker-haired male to become _extremely_ flustered. _

__

__

"Nishishishi~", he grinned, "I missed you." Shuuichi pulled away from the hug (despite the other's protests) laid down to rest more. "I missed you too", he replies in a soft voice. Ouma reaches for Shuuichi's hand and gently grabs it. He lifts the hand up close to his lips and presses a kiss against it. The detective blushed furiously, the red on his face stood out especially since he generally had pale skin. 

"When you finally get out of the hospital, let's have some fun together. Nishishishi~" 

OMAKE: 

"Hey Saihara-chan" 

"Yes, Ouma-kun?" 

"I love you so much, please don't ever leave me" 

The detective blushed, but he simply smiled 

"I love you too and I promise to never leave you" 

"Especially for sleep" 

Ouma looks serious when he says that, but Shuuichi laughed it off 

_"Yes, including sleep. I will not leave you"_


End file.
